Random one-shots!
by CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1
Summary: These will just be random one-shots of multiple Lucy H. pairings! Lucy x multiple guys
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! My first shot at a Freed and Lucy story! It's just a one shot so no sequels in the woodworks. at the moment... *evil laugh* no truly but if you want me to do a second chapter, then mayyyyybe i'll do the end part of it. i have ideas ;) **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, although all of Fairy Tail would argue that Master Makarov owns it hehe **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Freed POV

"Hey Freed. Hey. Hey Freed! Man pull you head out of the clouds already man!" _"Freed. Freed." _The way Bixlow's dolls mimicked words that he said was always slightly… unnerving. And majorly creepy when you realized he was in your apartment at 3am looking for food. I glanced up, ready to answer him, when I felt someone slap the back of my head. "Hey! That hurt you know." I sat there rubbing the back of my head. _Ouch. That really hurt. _I looked up to see Laxus standing there glaring at me. He tried to find the point where my eyes had travelled to not moments ago, and I frowned. "Laxus. What are you doing?" he shushed me. "Shut up. I'm trying to see what had you so wound up." His eyes landed in the direction of the bar, where his girlfriend, Mirajane Strauss was currently serving Cana another barrel of beer. "Freed. You better not have been perving on my woman…" I blanched and shook my head rapidly. "No I was not perving on Mirajane. I was not perving on anyone at all in fact. I do not perv in general." His eyes narrowed and focused on the only other blonde in the hall. "Blondie? You were perving on BLONDIE?" I sweat dropped. "N-n-no…" Evergreen smiled at me from across the table. "Sure you weren't honey. You were just checking if there were any monster hiding under her skirt, or in the front of her shirt." I felt the urge to smack my head on the table, but resisted. _I mean, what if SHE looks over and sees me looking like a complete and utter idiot? _I glared at Evergreen. "Oh be quiet you two. I have no sort of malicious intent towards Miss Heartfilia. I do not harbour any sort of 'crush' towards her either. End of discussion."

MEANWHILE – Lucy POV

"Mira! Come here for a minute! What do you think of Freed?" she squealed. "You like Freed? Oh he's such a gentleman. And not too bad on the eyes either." She winked as she said that. "Mira! Please be serious!" she considered it. "Well, he IS a gentleman. He's kind, caring, shy around pretty females, and apparently… is still a virgin!" I gasped. "What?!" she nodded. "Yup. Evergreen told me he's never been with a woman, because he is usually too shy around them to do anything." I blushed. It was cute. Adorable Freed Justine was a virgin? So was I. So did that mean… If we did it we'd be each other's firsts? "Mira… how do you get a guy to notice you?" I looked down. She had an evil grin across her face when I finally looked up. "MIRA WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?" she lifted her hand and shouted across the room. "Laxus! Come here please?" he sped over and leant over the bar. "What do you want sweetie?" she cackled. Laxus looked at me with a look in his eyes which said 'what did you do now?' "Laxus, how would you, say, get a guy to notice you?" he stared at her, and then turned to me. "Who is it Blondie?" I puffed up. "Stop calling me Blondie! You're blonde as well! And it's… CAN WE GO WITH HYPOTHETICAL?" with this, I snuck what I hoped was a discrete glance over at Freed. "Blondie, if you want to get Freed's attention, this is how you do it."

**Timeskip **

Lucy POV

"No way. No way in hell! I am not doing THAT! It's so embarrassing!" I screeched at Laxus and Mira. "You can't expect me to-to-DRESS UP IN A BUNNT SUIT!" heads from all over the guild swivelled towards the flustered blonde. "C'mon Blondie. At least give it a try." I glared at Laxus. "DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE YOU BLONDE IDIOT!" I huffed in annoyance. Couldn't anyone see she was seriously desperate? But she wouldn't stoop as low to seduce Freed… Would she? What was the harm of giving it a try? I mean, what was there to lose? _Mostly my dignity… _I grabbed at my hair and pulled. "You know, if you pull all your hair out, no guy will like you." Mira added in unhelpfully. Suddenly, they started throwing comments at me such as; "You know, blue really doesn't suit you. But you know what does? Green." "Hike your skirt up a bit Blondie. Work the sex appeal." "Don't tell her that. She'll get raped on her walk home." "But it's true. Although, the chances of her getting raped slowly grows higher every time she walks home alone and in the dark." "Yes actually they do." I was slowly starting to get frightened. My walk home usually took 30-40minutes, and to be honest occasionally I did cut through a few dark alleys. The last few comments pushed me over the edge. "I mean, have you heard? A young blonde got raped the other day walking home at night-time." Yes I heard that. I also heard the group shared her around, and when they were finished, they cut her hair off, and let her in the dark alley all alone and majorly hurt. Poor girl." "And didn't it happen near the river as well? Isn't that where you walk Blondie?" I slowly nodded. "Well. It's about 11pm. Almost time for everyone to leave. You gonna be okay Lucy? I mean, walking all alone at this time of night?" I shivered. "I-I dunno Mira. I mean… I should be… I think." I lowered my eyes to the floor unsure. I knew I had walked that path so many times before, so I shouldn't have been worrying. But for some reason, I was. I dint want to get raped on my walk home. To be truly honest, although I wasn't going to say this in front of Laxus, but I was scared. Laxus and Mira exchanged looks and she nodded. "Hey Freed!" the bellow came out of Laxus' mouth and the green haired man looked up. "Come here!" Freed stood up and slowly walked over.

Freed POV

I looked over when Laxus bellowed my name. My eyes slid to the side of him and saw the little blond mage standing there, eyes on the ground, slightly trembling. I stood up and slowly walked over, unsure of what he wanted me for. When I stood in front of them, she slowly raised her head and her eyes. "Laxus. You called me?" he snickered. "Me and Mira are leaving. Would you and Blondie here mind shutting up? Oh and would you walk her home afterwards? Arigato!" he yelled as he dragged Mira out the door. I looked over at the blonde mage to see her staring back at me. I blushed, and quickly turned away. "Uh… we should start cleaning up I suppose…" she giggled and drew out a key. "Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" a small, fine boned, pink haired woman appeared in front of us. She was dressed in a maid's outfit, and had chains around her wrists. "Hime, punishment time Princess?" the blonde shook her head. "No Virgo. I just need you to get this place back in order and clean thank you." The maid bowed. "Of course Princess. By the way, brother has something to say to you." The doors banged open and in strolled a slim man, wearing a dark suit, red tie and blue glasses. "Princess! Your Prince is here!" It was none other than Loke. So Bixlow had been right. He WAS a Celestial Spirit. "Loke. What do you want? And I hope you came here using your own magic. I don't want to end up as a pile of melted mage-goo on the floor due to exhaustion." Loke cracked up laughing. "My love, you never fail to amuse me." I bristled. He had just called her 'his love'? Were they… a couple? "LOKE SHUT THE FUCK UP. I told you not to call me that. Now, lay off the flirting, the seducing, the charms and EVERYTHING ELSE! I don't want to hear you say all that, so now. What did you come here to tell me?" Freed blinked. _Obviously not… _Loke gulped at her anger. "Errr… Lucy-sama. The Spirit King wanted me to tell you something. He says: HELLO LITTLE BLONDE MAGE. HOW ARE YOU?" she laughed. "Old Moustache-Man, never failing to amuse me. Tell him I say hi back, and tell him that I'm okay." Loke sweat dropped. "He also asked me to say: HAVE YOU ASKED HIM OUT YET?" I froze and looked at the blonde. She had her head down, and was blushing furiously. I felt my heart contract. She liked someone else. She began to stutter. "N-n-no not yet… I will later on though." I thought about it and came to the conclusion that she meant either the Salamander or Fullbuster. I looked down, feeling a tug on my heart. So she didn't like me after all. My eyes stung with unshed tears and I had to walk away. A small hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Freed? What's wrong?" I didn't turn around to face her. "Nothing. It's nothing." She grabbed my shoulders and turned her around. "Is it a girl? If so, I can help." She had a massive big sunny smile that lit up the entire hall. Virgo had disappeared by then, and so had Loke. I sat down at one of the tables, and shrugged. "I like this girl, right? And she's caring, smart, kind and very beautiful. But the thing is, she doesn't like me and I know this for a fact." My head dropped in defeat. "How do you know she doesn't like you? I mean, have you told her?" I shook my head no. "So, who is this 'mystery guy' Loke was talking about?" at that, she withdrew her hand from my shoulder. She blushed and started rambling. "Well… he's very smart. Smarter than me. He has amazing hair, which I envy at times. He's so kind to everyone and extremely loyal. He has a cheeky side, which I have discovered whilst talking to people from the guild. He's efficient in everything he does, doesn't back down from a fight, and would never let anyone get away with hurting his nakama or anyone else dear to him." She shook her head in wonderment. "Wow. He seems like an awesome guy. I would very much like to meet him." I exclaimed with a fake smile of my face. She laughed nervously and I frowned. "I would introduce you, but it's not that easy." I was confused. "Why not? I mean, he is in our guild you said. So why not introduce me tomorrow when everyone gets back? It shouldn't be too hard." This time she laughed full out and hugged me. "You silly bunny. And speaking of bunnies… wait there for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

Lucy POV

What in the name of Acnologia was I doing? I slipped into the toilets, and walked over to the large bag in the corner. I peered inside and saw what I wanted. THE bunny suit. "I really hope this works." I pulled it out and gasped. It was a small, emerald green one-piece, with black fishnet stockings, black elbow high gloves, black bunny ears, and a white tail. **(A.N: think of the outfit she had after her and Team Natsu were sent back in time in that OVA, but in green the same shade as Freed's hair.) **It also had a deep purple rune-like pattern edging the top of the leotard. With it, came a pair of black heels, a purple choker, and of all things, a bottle of perfume which had a sticky note stuck to it. It red; _Hey Lucy! Just in case, I've put in here a bottle of Freed's favourite scent. Pine forest. And considering you look like a very naughty bunny… well maybe something will happen! Have fun and love Mira AND Laxus. (He's wishing you luck as you read this. TRUST ME.) _I sighed, yet finished getting dressed anyway. When I saw myself in the mirror, I allowed myself a sneaky, naughty smile. "Well, if he doesn't like this, then there something VERY wrong with him." I winked at myself and pouted. Time for this bunny to have fun.

Freed POV

When she walked out in that bunny suit, I almost died of a massive nosebleed. It started to gush out, but by the time she had got back to the table, thankfully it had stopped. I don't know who gave her those clothes, but as soon as I got back to the guild tomorrow I was going to get down on my hands and knees and worship them as my new god. It was naughty, yet perfectly suited "bunny-girl" as Gajeel had nicknamed her. I clung to her curves and didn't try and hide anything. And… what was that smell? Was it her? It smelt like home… Pine forest? It was perfume, obviously, as her usual smell was strawberries and vanilla. It was my new favourite smell. She strolled over, not even wobbling in those massive shoes of hers. Sitting down she looked me straight in the eye. "Hi Freed. I just wanted to get into something a little more… comfortable." She purred. I swallowed harshly before nodding. "Now. Care to tell me why I can't meet this guy?" she smirked and glanced away. "Well. My dear Freed. There are a few problems with that. Firstly, what if I don't want to TELL you who it is? Secondly, half of the guild already knows so there's no reason." With that she stood up, slinked over to me, and dropped down on my lap and stared me in the eyes. I was confused. What was she doing? "Thirdly, how can I introduce you, to yourself?" she leaned closer in and pressed her lips to mine. I froze, and then wrapped my arms around her waist. "Freed Justine, YOU are the man I love." I pressed my forehead to hers. "I love you too, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**Sooooooo? What did you guys think? did i do good? **

**QUESTION TIME: am i the only one who seems to ship FreedxLucy? it feels like it half the time. **

**But anyway, hope you guys didnt think it sucked! **

**R&R people! i love getting reviews, even if they're to say that it was so shocking they're gonna come kill me when i sleep! **

**AND NO I HAVE NEVER HAD ONE OF THEM THANKFULLY OR I WOULD BE LIVING IN A TREE, LAPTOP AND WI-FI THINGY (dont know what they are, i just know how to turn one on and off!) WITH ME HIDING FROM THE WORLD! **

**Arigato and cookies for everyone! (you buy your own though. im broke.) **

**xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa minna! **

**Been a while for me to do anything really. Really sorry about that though... And scouts honour (even though i've never had the urge to sell girl scout cookies or even join them. i'm too lazy. and i procrastinate too much.) i swear i'm gonna update all my other stories before the end of Friday :D so hopefully some of you are looking forward to that if none of you are then... *goes to Ulquiorra emo corner and sulks* **

**But anyway apart from that ENJOY MINNA! **

**Disclaimer: be glad i dont own Fairy Tail or else i think i would make Zeref Lucy's future husband and Laxus her brother with a sister-complex. **

* * *

Lucy POV

"Hey Lucy get over here!" I looked up from the request board to see Laxus standing on the second floor. I slowly crept over and finally stood in front of him. "You wanted something?" I heard him sigh. "Listen. I just wanted to say sorry. You know, for what I did during the Battle of Fairy Tail." I looked at him in surprise. Laxus was apologizing? "Excuse me? May I check the weather temperature in Hell? Coz I'm pretty sure it just froze over. Laxus Dreyar, THE Laxus Dreyar is apologizing?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "That's rich. This is coming from the person who almost killed Bisca through his lacrima orbs in the sky. Who got Evergreen to TURN US GIRLS TO STONE! Who didn't care if his grandfather was ill, just as long as he got the guild. Who didn't care about us at all. Who didn't even treat us like human beings, more like chess pieces for him to move around on a large chess board and make us do what you want." I sneered at him. "You know what Laxus? I don't usually hate people. But for you I'll make an exception." The entire guild had gone silent as soon as he called me over. When I said those last words I felt the group take a collective deep breath. "Laxus Dreyar, I hate you." I heard a cup drop somewhere in the guild but all I saw was Laxus, mouth wide open, eyes bugging out. He looked pretty hilarious to be honest. He started to stutter. "You can't be serious. You're not serious are you?" I saw a glimmer deep in his eyes slowly fade and then go out completely. "I am deadly serious Laxus." His shoulders dropped and he turned on his heel and slowly walked out the door.

Laxus POV

Okay. It was official. She hated me. No wonder, especially after everything I had done to her. But… she said she never hated anyone. Did that even include her father, who ignored her nearly her entire life? So… why was it that she hated me with such a passion?

Lucy POV

"Mira, do you reckon I was too harsh?" The tall mage shook her head. "You did what you had to do Lucy." I knew that, but deep down I still felt a tinge of hurt. I had hurt the person that meant the most to me. "Levy, I have a question. If someone was threatening Gajeel, and there was only one way to keep him safe, would you take it?" The little blue-haired mage to my right thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Of course I would. Not only is he nakama, but I love him." I sighed and started banging my head against the bar. After a while, it started to hurt, so I stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going home. Thanks for everything you guys." I walked towards the door, and narrowly missed being hit by a chair, a table, a flying blue exceed and a pink haired male. "Luce! Wanna go do a mission?" I shook my head. "Sorry guys, but I don't feel up to it today." I kept going out the door and started walking home. I had just passed a dark alley, when a hand shot out and latched onto my wrist. "Miss Heartfilia, this way if you please."

"Miss Heartfilia, have you decided to do the right thing? Have you broken off all attachments with the Dreyar male?" I couldn't see past the deep hood this creep was wearing, but I knew one thing. He was tough and he was scary. Well, probably more than one thing. And my reason for knowing? He was about triple the height of Elfman and twice as wide. **(A.N: Think of his body during the Grand Magic Games)** Also, his voice had this creepy kind of raspy sound to it, kind of like a lizard's hiss. "Yes, I've made him believe I hate him. Are you happy now? Can you please just let me live my life?" it looked like he deliberated for a moment. "I am not familiar with the feeling of happiness, but I am satisfied for now. But know this, if you attempt to fight me, or even report me to the magic council, I will kill you." His voice dropped to a menacing low gravel and I took a step back. I unconsciously called out for Loke in my mind and he appeared, hands glowing and lighting up the area. "Princess, your knight is here. Do you wish me to vanquish this dreadful beast?" with that, he leapt forward and attempted to punch him. "Loke!" The tall beast just stepped aside and roared. "You dare try and attack me, Leo the Lion? I warned you what would happen if you tried to attack me you Heartfilia wretch. Now, you die!"

Laxus POV

I heard a loud roar, and started to run towards it. It was then that I saw Loke, being punctured in the stomach. He disappeared in a shower of light and it was then I heard a very feminine scream. "Now, you die!" I ran further into the alley and stopped dead at the sight in front of me. A very large creature was holding a wriggling little body in his slowly tightening hands. "No! Let go of me! Please let go! I didn't ask him to attack you!" the creature roared again, and sneered. "But he did, and now you must pay. I told you what would happen. I told you what would happen if you tried to go against me. I warned you, yet you went against me." I heard sobbing and felt each sob tear my heart into little pieces. "But I did what you wanted! I did it all! I hurt him, and now he's sure to leave me alone! Isn't that what your boss wanted?" the creature chortled. "Yes, he did want all interaction with the Dreyar male stopped. And now that he thinks you hate him, it will be all the more easier to kill him." I growled. Who was going to try and kill me this time? "But, your boss only wanted him out of my life. He promised me that if he was out of my life, he wouldn't hurt him. He promised!" the creature turned towards me and I finally saw who was trapped in his hand. It was Lucy. I saw my vision turn red with rage, and it took all my self-control not to simply jump out of hiding and grab her and run. But I needed to know what was going on here, so I simply stayed put and listened in.

Lucy POV

"But he promised he wouldn't get hurt! That's the only reason I agreed to cut off all contact with Laxus!" the creep just laughed. "You have no idea who my boss is do you?" I suddenly had a bad idea about this. "Please don't tell me… it's my father isn't it?" I shook my head. "He has no right! He doesn't care about me anymore so why, all of a sudden, does he care who I fall in love with?" I asked enraged. The thing just shrugged. "Fuck him! He has absolutely no right to try and run my life! I'm 18 now. Why does he suddenly care about me?" it was about that time that I had a strange, yet very possible idea of why he wanted me not to marry. "Oh no. Don't tell me… it's either I get my inheritance or he's arranged a marriage for me. I'm mostly guessing it's the second one." I sighed. God damn my father. First he hires Phantom to kidnap me, and now he orders this creep to make sure I call any contact off with Laxus, just because he's arranged a marriage for me that I don't even want/know about. Just how far will he go to control my life?

Laxus POV

That's it. It was time I interrupted. I was fine up until she said she had fallen in love with me. It was at that point that I decided that I had to ask her what was going on. "Lightning dragon's roar!" I leapt out of the shadows and shot a pure beam of lightning towards the hulking monster. It screamed and disappeared. That was the good news. The bad news was that it dropped Lucy. Almost 3 stories above the ground. "Shit." I ran forward with my arms outstretched and caught her just before she hit the ground. I set her on her feet, with my hand on her back just under her shoulder blades just in case she fell. "Lucy. I need to know what's going on." She looked towards me with wide eyes. I saw tears lurking in the backs of them seconds before she threw herself towards my chest and buried her face in my shirt. She started shaking, and I felt my shirt grow damper and damper with every tear she shed. "Lucy. Please don't cry." After a few minutes of me stroking her back trying to calm her down and comfort her, I heard her voice muffled by my shirt. "I'm so sorry Laxus. I didn't mean it. Forgive me please. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. Far from it. I love you Laxus. Please forgive me for being so harsh. I had no other choice." I gently peeled her away from me. "Explain it to me Lucy. I have no idea what's going on, and if you're in trouble I should know. Men should be able to protect their women. And I can't protect you if I don't know what's going on." She peeked up at me. "Oh and Lucy? I love you too." She smiled. "Well, a few days ago this guy approached me and told me that I had to cut off all contact with you or else you were going to get hurt. And then I got a letter this morning from his boss, saying that if I cut off all contact with you, you wouldn't be hurt. So I agreed. But, they obviously decided that it wasn't going to be enough, so they wanted to kill you, just to make sure you were permanently out of the way and out of my life. And now, I've just found out that it's my father who is behind all of this. Again. First he hired Phantom Lord of kidnap me, and then he does this. And all because he has arranged for me to marry someone wealthy of his choosing. But I don't want to. I don't want any other, now that I've met you." I looked up into his eyes and saw the glimmer returning back into his eyes. "I've been wanting to ask you this question for quite a while now… Will you go out with me?"

Lucy POV

He asked me out. He asked me out! I was so happy! I smiled up at him and squealed. "Yes! Of course I will Laxus!"

Lucy POV

It was the next morning and I strolled into the guild feeling really happy with myself. "Mira, me and Laxus are going out." I announced this when I sat down in my usual seat at the bar. "Really! Oh my god that is so cool! I mean, I see why you could go for him. He's so HOT." She winked at the end of it. "What? Who's hot?" a very suspicious Freed popped up from underneath the bar. "I hope you're not talking about any other male Mira, while I'm here." She just laughed. "Didn't you hear? Laxus and Lucy are going out." He grinned madly at me. "That's great! Congratulations." Large arms wrapped around me just then and I had to stifle a jump. It was only Laxus after all. "Lucy. Turn around for me." I swivelled in my chair and saw him kneel on the ground. "I can't live with the knowledge that you could be taken away from me, especially when I just got you. And not only that, I love you more than anything in this world. I know we haven't even been going out for a day, but will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" I knew my eyes were damp with tears because a second later they spilled over and ran down my cheeks. I nodded mutely and threw myself on him. I kissed his face all over and watched as he slid a ring on my finger. We were just standing there, staring at each other with identical happy grins on our faces when the doors slammed open and a lone figure walked through. "Father?" I gasped. My father strolled in through the doors like he owned the place, stopped and looked around and then briskly stalked towards me. "You. Get your things you are going home." he stopped in front of me and roughly grabbed my arm. "What?" I was confused. "You heard me. Pack your things. You are coming home and you are getting married." My arm was then ripped out of his grip and he stared at the hand gripping his own wrist. "You brute. Let go of me this instant." Laxus held onto his wrist a moment longer, and then slowly bent it backwards. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her ever again you motherfucker. You have no right to manhandle her like that. That is no way to treat a lady." He kept pushing is slowly backwards. "And another thing. You don't own her. You can't just order her around like that. She's 18. She no longer listens to you. She can make up her own mind. And you have no right to dictate who she is to marry. She can choose her husband on her own, when she's found someone she loves." A quick glance at his face, made Laxus growl. "And for your information, she already has a fiancée. Me. So if you ever try and lay another FINGER on her, I will kill you, and I will enjoy doing it." One more push backwards and my father's wrist snapped like a twig. "Now leave." Cradling his arm close to his chest, my father ran out the hall. There was silence all around as I stared up at Laxus. "Laxus… Thank you." Tears welled in my eyes as I looked up at my fiancée. "Please… Take me home?"

**TWO YEARS LATER **

Lucy POV

"Laxus!" I screamed his name all throughout the house. He came running in from the backyard where he had been working out. "Lucy! Love what's wrong?" He grabbed my face in his hands, looking all over as if for an injury. "Laxus! It's amazing! I'm so excited and so happy!" He visibly calmed down but was now looking confused. "Lucy what in the hell is going on?" I stared up into his face and couldn't help the tears that ran down my face. "Laxus… You're going to be a father!" He stopped breathing as soon as I said that and I started to worry. "Laxus are you alright? Did you hear me? You're going to be a father. Twins. I'm having twins." As soon as the last word left my lips, my husband the great, fierce, unbeatable Laxus Dreyar fainted. I laughed to myself and sat down next to my husband's prone body. "Oh well. I probably shouldn't tell him that Mira is already thinking of baby names, and is in the other bedroom decorating and getting it ready." I could hear Mira singing to herself in the other room. "Although… I'm not too sure how he never noticed them in the house. I mean, Mira has cleaned this place up and Freed is sitting in the living room reading my novel and drinking tea. Oh well. He's an idiot, but he's my idiot and I love him all the same."

The End

* * *

**So? what do you think? did any of you guys like it? or do you now all want to murder me for thinking i can write something legible and slightly-liked :l **

**Well, in any case, any reviews would be greatly appreciated and even if they're ones wanting my head for writing such terrible stuff, i'll reply with the number of the FBI saying to call me and say it in person :) (Dont say you havent been warned xD) **

**Also, i'd just like to ask: apart from Freed, Laxus and Gray, who do you guys wanna see Lucy paired with? **

**It can be anyone, but if you want it yuri, tell me (like if you say Levy or Wendy) or else i'm just gonna make up different stories about how they spend their time or new ways for them to meet each other or random things like that. and also, tell me if you want your name mentioned right at the start as a sort of acknowledgement and saying its for you :D **

**(IM HAVING ANOTHER MASSIVE MENTAL BLACK AND THE WORD I WANT IS RIGHT AT THE END OF MY BRAIN AND I KNOW IT YET I CANT THINK OF IT AS I AM UNDER A HECK OF A LOT OF STRESS YET WRITING CALMS ME DOWN) **

**buuuuuuut... mainly just review and tell me what you think whether its good, really good, bad or really really shit storm bad :) **

**Sayonara! **


End file.
